multiverse story idea sneak peek
by 707cloud
Summary: This is a multiverse story idea I have been talking about with a mate for a long time, this is a sneak peek. So please let me know what you think or if it gives you guys inspiration/ideas for stories. Sorry if it doesn't make sense but it is only a peek. Enjoy and review!


**This is a multiverse story idea I have been talking about with a mate for a long time, this is a sneak peek.**

 **So please let me know what you think or if it gives you guys inspiration/ideas for stories.**

 **Sorry if it doesn't make sense but it is only a peek.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

then Tanya goes to hit Chernobog, but he back hands her and punches her back to where she was, he then summons a tower and sits on the thrown (the tower moves backward a good distance) then summons a sea of negatives of all shapes and sizes between the tower and the entrance (I'm goanna call it a gate). Chernobog then says to Tanya, that if she tries to take him down before taking down his army, then they would leak through the gate and into the worlds of her friends and destroy them all, and being that her friends can't kill them like she can, then they wouldn't last long. so Tanya fights the army tooth and nail, using every power, ability and technique she knows...but soon she begins to tier and slow down, getting to many hits. she is flung back unto she is in front of the gate again, while she was fighting and getting tiered Chernobog kept spouting that she was out matched, that she was only one (even with her clones), that she should just rest, let it end and all that rubbish...she tries to ignore it, but his words somehow sink in, she soon begins to close her eyes as the army closes in on her, waiting for the end...

...Tanya closes her eyes ready for the end...but then there was a click of fingers and a roar of flames shot past her hitting the oncoming negatives, Tanya opens her eyes to see the front row of negatives burning and dying, then to see shurikens, kunais, plasma blasts, bullets and the ground turn to fists and crush the negatives. Tanya is stumped for a moment then hears someone say "on your feet solder!" she turns round to see Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong (fullmetal) with her sword in hand, next to her is Roy mustang with his arm outstretched, most likely his doing with the flames, and Riza Hawkeye kneeling next to him with her riffle cocked and smoking.

Tanya is shocked to see them, but before she can say anything there's a cry of "Meega Nala Kweesta!" and turns just in time to see a small blue blur shoot past her and start tearing into some negatives, it was stitch!, and soon there was more experiments joining him is taking down negatives, then a little girl in a red dress shows up with a big purple alien with a big blaster and a pale skinny alien with a frying pan and blaster. It was Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo runs up to her and asks "are you okay Tanya?" said girl just stared in shocked but soon manages an "h-how? Why are you here?" not in a mean way but a confused way.

Then there was a spark and a stone fist slammed some negative nearby, Tanya looked to see a red coat wearing blond haired man, with another blond haired man wearing a brown coat next to him. "You are such an idiot" the man in red said, he turned to look at her with the other blond to show that it was Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Stop acting like you're going to die and get off your ass!" Ed shouted at her, Tanya was still a bit shocked but still heard his words "brother is right, this isn't like you Tanya" Al said smiling a little at her.

Before Tanya could even think, there was a shout of "shadow clone jutsu! Rasengan!" and a blast of air, Tanya saw a dome of air blast off near them and looked to see Naruto looking at her with his big grin and in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (I would say six paths form, but I don't know if he can still do that) behind him was some clones fighting and by his side was none other than Sasuke using his sharingan (don't know if he can use rinnegan still) to hold back some negatives. as she is about to say something she is hit on the back of the head and heard "BAKA!" said by three female voices, she looks round to see Sakura, Tsunade and Anko giving her slight glares. "Don't just give in like that!" Sakura, "this is not the guardian that Minato and Kushina chose to protect their son!" Tsunade, "this is not the woman that helped me get back on my feet and push me forward after that snake bastard!" Anko, all shouted at her. She was shocked at their words "their right, stop that stupid look and get up already!" shouted Naruto with his grinning face, even Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

Tanya could still not speak, too shocked at them all, then there was a negative that jumped out of no wear at her, then there was a shout of "Gomu Gomu no pistol!" and an arm shot out and hit the negative sending it flying, then Luffy skidded to a stop next to her with his big D grin. then there was a "onigiri!" and a line of negatives was sliced up and at the end of the line was Zoro with all three swords out and the a "Mutton Shot!" was shouted as a few negatives where sent flying into the air thanks to one blond cook known as Sanji. "Sorry we're a little late Tanya-sama" Sanji said lighting his cigarette, "didn't think you could have all the fun now could you?" Zoro said with a glint in his eye and a smirk, "Tanya/sis/san!" more voices shouted behind her, she turns and sees the rest of the straw hats, Chopper runs to check her, even though he knows he doesn't have to by now, but he was still concerned.

Tanya could barely think straight with all that was going on, and then even more so when more people showed up, Ruby and her team showed up, along with teams JNPR, CFVY and even the beacon professors as well as penny and suns team, and they started to beat down the negatives. Then the mages of fairy tail came blazing in, Natsu shooting fire balls, Gray shooting with his ice cannon, Erza with her swords, Lucy and her spirits, Wendy, Gildarts, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Laxus, the master and so many more. Many more people of all kinds came through (can't think of them all right now, but you get the idea).

Tanya was finally able to speak and asked "why are you here? HOW are you all here!?" looking at everyone fighting. "How do you think? That bastard truth gave us a lift" Ed replied. "Indeed, he was quite the strange being" robin said. "b-but how did you know I was-" "we saw you" Ozpin said walking up to the group that was slowly forming. "What?" Tanya asked still confused "we all saw your fight in the sky, it was like you were right there, like a giant hologram. That Chernobog basted said just before the fight started that it was being shown live throughout the multiverse!" shouted Yang as she and all the others started to gather round.

(They saw it just like how people on earth saw it in gurren lagann)

"We shouted and screamed for you to keep fighting! We cried out that we wanted to help you!" Ruby said. "Then that truth guy showed up and offered us a chance to help you, so we took it. He infused us with the same energy that you use to defeat the negatives, but after this it will not work, sort of a onetime use" Lucy explained. "You've touched so many lives, saved so many people...did you really think when you needed help, all you'd really have to do is just ask?" Nami said to her side. "We're Ohana, Ohana means family, and Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Lilo said next with stitch saying "IH" (means yes) with a nod. "the same goes with Nakama my child, we are family, we stick together and support each other" master Makarov said next and Luffy nodded his head "midget ojiisan is right. we are Nakama and I won't lose any of my precious Nakama, no matter what" Luffy proclaimed with a serious face, everyone nodded as they had all gathered around her, saying their agreements and that they won't leave her.

Tanya was so overcome that she started to tear up, but before the tears could fall she shook her head and stood up. "Mina...thank you!" she said with her a big smile, this made them all smile. They all then turned to the army of negatives, they all got ready to fight "what's the plan?" Naruto asks "clear a path, take down the negatives, and leave Chernobog to me, no one else goes near him, got it?" Tanya said for all to hear, they all replied with a "Hai/understood/got it!" and with that they charged!


End file.
